He's the only one
by Hollyva
Summary: [PRONGS' CHALLENGE] [COMPLETE] Sirius has been alone for almost fifteen years . But he finally has a trial and a big surprise is in store for him . James/Sirius
1. How it all began

TITLE : He's the only one  
  
AUTHOR : Hollyva  
  
REVIEW AT : Estelle@mic.fr  
  
RATING : PG-13  
  
PAIRING : James/sirius Harry/Draco  
  
SUMMARY : Sirius has been alone for almost fifteen year . But he finally has a trial and a big surprise is in store for him  
  
DISCLAIMER : All the characters in this story belong to JK Rowling  
  
PRONGS' CHALLENGE :  
  
*****CHALLENGE INFO******  
  
--Because of the lack of James/Sirius slash stories, I am issuing a challenge out to all of you awesome authors. I have a set of requirements that you MUST have in your story. After meeting those requirements, everything is up to YOU.  
  
--Please e-mail me if you are writing a story in reply to this challenge. My e-mail address is HASbeatles@aol.com  
  
--ALSO, put "Prongs' Challenge" in the summary of your story when you post it. That way, I'll be able to find it easily.  
  
--Your story MUST meet the following requirements:  
  
1) This is James/Sirius SLASH. It must take place after Sirius has been in Azkaban. YOU must explain how James Potter comes to life again. You may NOT use my coma curse. You need to find another way to bring him back!  
  
2) When and how Sirius escapes is up to you. It may differ from the actual "Harry Potter" books. You need to tell the readers how he escaped, though. Did James help? Did Harry assist in any way? Or, is it the same as it is in the actual books?  
  
3) You must explain how James and Sirius get together. Were they lovers before Sirius went to Azkaban? How does Lily fit into this?  
  
4) Harry must be in the story on and off. He MUST be gay and MUST be in love with one of the following: Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, or Remus Lupin. He may already be in love with this person OR he may fall in love during your story. How do James and Sirius feel about Harry loving one of these three men?  
  
5) James and Sirius MUST take a trip in your story. They have to go to a major world city outside of the United Kingdom. It is up to you to tell the readers why they are taking this trip. What happens on the trip?  
  
*********  
  
HE'S THE ONLY ONE  
  
He has always been the only one for me . Even when I dated all these girls in school, he was the one I thought about .  
  
James, Jamie, Prongs . whatever you want to call him  
  
I remember when I first met him . It was on the Hogwarts Express . I knew who he was . Of course I knew, everybody knew him . James Potter, son of the two most famous aurors . And he was beautiful  
  
And I was fighting an internal battle . Should I go talk to him ? Does he know who I am ? If he does, will he still want to be my friend ?  
  
No, of course not, I was the son of two death-eatersn why would he want to be my friends ?  
  
Still, he came talk to me . He was so nice . I can't believe he was that nice . I didn't do anything to deserve that .  
  
He asked me if he could sit with me, the rest of the train was full .  
  
I said yes . I was so happy that he wanted to be sit with me but my happiness disappeared quickly when he told me  
  
« What's you name ? »  
  
I didn't know what to say . Should I tell him the truth ? That I'm the son of the death-eater that killed his father ?  
  
I finally decide to tell him the truth . It will be better if I tell him before we get a chance of being close friends  
  
« Black. Sirius black »  
  
He seems to think for a minute and then starts the conversation again  
  
« So, do you like quidditch ? »  
  
I din't know what to say . he knew who I am and still wanted to be my friend .  
  
James is what kept me going for all this years in Hogwarts when i received letters from my father, telling me to join the death-eaters . It's james whom I confided in every time I had a problem .  
  
He was always there for me and I tresured that . Sure I had some others good friends, Remus Lupin, for example . But it wasn't the samedi  
  
It's only in my fifth year that Remus pointed out that I was in love with James . I called him crazy first . How could I be ? James mas my best friend and a guy for god's sake . I was taught that being gay was wrong, but then again, James gave me the strengh to fight that .  
  
It was during quidditch match that I realised that I had fallen hard . I had quit quidditch in my first year, finding impossible to concentrate on the ball while James was flowing between the buldgers, trying to find the snitch .  
  
That time, I was watching the match with Remus and Peter when it happened . A buldger hit James right in the head . I was so scared . I got up and quickly went to see if he was alright . When i arrived on the pitch there was blood everywhere .  
  
And i realised that there was no way i could survive without james .  
  
I spent the next ninne days in the hospital wing, day in night . I didn't go to any class, and it didn't matter . My best friend was hurt and I wasn't going to leave him .  
  
When he finally woke up, I was overjoyed . He apologized for scaring me , he didn't fall on purpose.  
  
And , with the stress of the past few days, i bursted into tears . It was just so . unlike me . James didn't understood what to do so he took me in his arms .  
  
And he kissed me .  
  
I couldn't believe it . Was it just because he wanted to calm me ? Or did he love me ?  
  
The kiss lasted for a few minutes, before we parted, needing some air .  
  
« James . » i started  
  
« sirius let me talk please » he replied  
  
I looked him straight into the eyes whn he started talking  
  
« I really don't know how to say it . I don't know how you will take it but anyway, I think i need to tell you . I..I think I'm in love with you . Not like a friend . I mean i love you as a friend but i also love you like well . i don't know a boyfriend maybe . » He said  
  
He really loved me, and i couldn't believe it .  
  
So i did the only thing that came through my mind, i kissed him  
  
The following weeks were wonderful . We got out of bed in the middle of the night with the invisibility cloak and found a closet where we could make out for hours .  
  
Our first time was amazing . He was so gentle with me . It didn't even hurt a bit .  
  
But both our parents learnt that we were together . I was theatened to go to Durmstrang where i could receive a proper education . Right, it was just because the headmaster was a death-eater .  
  
But i think James got the worst . Hier mother threatened him to get me killed of sent to Azkaban if he didn't break with me . The reason ? I was the son of a death-eater  
  
James and I talked about that for hours . He didn't wanted me to get hurt, and he certanly didn't want to leave me but he knew his parents would do what they said  
  
So he broke up wih me  
  
I was so devastated . I didn't even talk to him for a few weeks . I missed him so much but everytime i got near him, it was unbearable  
  
Then , somehow, we started hanging out together , just as friends . But that didn't last .  
  
I learnt a few days later that he was dating a girl named Lily Evans . God, how I hated that girl . I hated him for dating her and not me  
  
But I understand now . i understand his reasons .  
  
But I went to Azkaban . And maybe i'm going back . It wasn't hard escaping . My dog form helped me but maybe it was in vain .  
  
As i seat in my chair , while Dumbledore tells the judges i'm innocent, i can't help thinking about James  
  
Maybe they are all right . Maybe i killed him  
  
I don't know, nothing is clear in my head .  
  
I just know that for me, he is the only one  
  
*************  
  
So what do you think ? review please  
  
Next chapter coming soon 


	2. being free

TITLE : He's the only one  
  
AUTHOR : Hollyva  
  
REVIEW AT : Estelle@mic.fr  
  
RATING : PG-13  
  
PAIRING : James/sirius Harry/Draco  
  
SUMMARY : Sirius has been alone for almost fifteen year . But he finally has a trial and a big surprise is in store for him  
  
DISCLAIMER : All the characters in this story belong to JK Rowling  
  
PRONGS' CHALLENGE :see chapter 1 for info on the challenge  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Two hours ago the judges went to another room to vote if I'm innocent or if i'm going back to Azkaban .  
  
I never thought it was going to be so long . Something might have happened .  
  
I'm looking for Harry but he doesn't seem to be in the room . I have to be strong for him , I'm the only family he has left .  
  
Oh god james please forgive me . I couldn't be here for Harry when he needed me the most . If you can watch everything from above, you must hate me now . I'm sorry  
  
I never meant for that to happen . I wanted to have a quiet life . with you  
  
The judges are returning . They all look strange . I was right, something happened . I need to know what  
  
I look at Dumbledore, he seems pleased with himself . Maybe he convinced them . I look at the man by his side . It can't be .  
  
How is it possible ?  
  
What is he doing here ? If the judges call him I'm good for Azkaban .   
  
Snape I hate you .  
  
But anyway the juges mustn't like me . They call the bastard and ask him all sorts of questions but strangely it's not about me but about potions .  
  
« Mr Snape, can you tell us more about the potion you discovered lately ? » the judge ask  
  
What does that have to do with me ?  
  
« It's called the 'second chance' potion . The purpose is to make some people come back to life » Snape says  
  
What is he talking about ? The most powerful wizards tried to do it but have failed . How can that greasy git succeed ?  
  
The rest of the audience seems to have the same reaction and snape sees it so he keeps explaining  
  
« But it doesn't work for anybody . For it to work, we need a person who is connected to ones we want to bring back but also to the wizard who killed them . » he says  
  
That can't be possible . Could he come back to life ?  
  
Would that be a good thing ? What if he hates me ? What if he blames me for his death and everything that happened to harry ?  
  
I couldn't bear it . But I'm selfish here .  
  
If there is a chance he might come back, I wouldn't hesitate . And harry needs his father  
  
Snape keeps talking . Please don't say that we can't bring james back  
  
« The potion is very complicated and it can only bring back one person . » he explains  
  
« So Mr Snape, what does that have to do with the case ? » the judge asks  
  
please don't tell me i've been getting my hopes up for nothing  
  
« We can bring one of Harry's parents to life . Like I said only one . It will be the proof you'll need . » snape says  
  
Oh no . What if Harry choose to bring Lily back ? I never liked her .  
  
If she is the one Harry choose she would probably bully me .  
  
« The potion needs one month to be brewed . We have completed it . One of harry's parents has been brought back according to his wishes . » snape finishes  
  
They have already done it ? And harry knew ? Why didn't he tell me ?  
  
Oh god that must be because he chose Lily . I told him about me and James and maybe he doesn't accept it . He looked like it didn't bothered him the day i told him but maybe it doesn't because i'm not with his father anymore  
  
Anyway, Harry isn't homophobic . Far from that . Last year he told me he was dating that slytherin guy . Draco i think . I saw him once . He seems nice, and love Harry so that's enough  
  
Now the judge has something to say  
  
« We questioned that person . They assured us that Mr Black was innocent of those crimes . He is now free and the ministry wishes to give him an amount of 20,000 galleons for our mistake » he says  
  
One person of the ministry gives me my wand back . I will be able to do magic now . I can have my quiet life . But do I still want it ?  
  
Without james, life isn't worth living  
  
Dumbledore come to congratulate me , even though I didn't do anything special .  
  
He takes me to the room where Harry and his mysterious parent are . It's not easy to reach the room with all the reporters . I see Ron and Hermione through the crawd and smile at them . They did so much for me . And harry . What if he had thought I was guilty in the shack that night .  
  
Now I'm in front of the door of that damned room . Dumbledore told me to open it when i feel it .  
  
It's feel strange and my heart is beating faster than ever .  
  
I could find perfect happiness or the worst deception behind this door  
  
It depends of the person in the room . I try to convince myself that whoever is behind the door, I'm free and tha should make me happy  
  
But that doesn't seem to work  
  
Snape made me hope that James could be alive and now I don't know if I an live with the fact he isn't  
  
And he insisted on the fact that only one of Harry's parents could be brought back .  
  
If Harry chose Lily, there is no hope for me to see james anymore  
  
Would I be angry at Harry if he chose Lily ? If he chose by the same occasion to break my heart ?  
  
My heart starts beating even faster if that's possible .  
  
And let's admit it's James behind that door . Will he be like the one I remebered ?  
  
Will he be the same kind and gentle james ? So modest even though he is the most beautiful , intelligent and funniest person .  
  
I remember every time somebody told him he played well in the last quidditch match, that he looked good or something like that, James used to blush a lot .  
  
He didn't understand that people could pay him so much attention when he didn't do anything special . So much like harry  
  
Of course, when i discovered that, I paid him compliments every time we were in public .  
  
And since it was coming from me, it wasn't on how nice his glasses were  
  
It made me laugh but he didn't appreciate it . But it gave me a reason to make up to him and how he loved to make up by kissing  
  
I'm still standing in front of that door , with Dumbledore  
  
I must do it now . I slowly approach my hand of the door and open it slowly  
  
I see Harry first . He looks tired . He's probably been up for a long time . He smiles at me and tells me how good it is to see me and throws himself in my arms .  
  
I look around the room . Please god, let it be james .  
  
We are interrupted by a knock on the door . It's Remus . He didn't know about either James or Lily coming back . He wants to know more , like I do .  
  
But there is no one in the room . Empty .  
  
I turn to harry and like if he read my mind he tells me  
  
« The person I chose isn't here Sirius . We figured that the media would stop them form going out of here when they knew »  
  
Harry gives me a piece of paper with an adress on it  
  
« It's where they are » he adds  
  
I take the paper slowly, fearing it would disappear along with the person at the address .I look at harry  
  
« Go. I'll see you later » he tells me  
  
Remus agrees to let me go alone ,maybe it's not a good idea if it's not James .  
  
But whoever it is, i need to talk to them, to see if they blame me for their deaths  
  
I apparate quickly in front of the house .  
  
It's nice . Not to big but not small either .  
  
After a few seconds, I'm in front of the door . I decide to knock quickly, I've already thought about it too much .  
  
The thought of leaving right now cross my mind as my heart threaten to stop at every second  
  
The door is opening . I hold my breath . Oh god please help me  
  
Please let it be my only one  
  
As i see the person behind the door , i'm determinated to pray everyday to thank god for that second chance .  
  
James .  
  
He is so beautiful, like in my dreams, in my memories of him .  
  
I look at him, trying to figure if he is happy or disgusted by the sight of me .  
  
I look in his eyes and see the one thing i longed for all this years .  
  
But can he still love me ?  
  
My nerves breaking because of all the stress of the day, I start crying  
  
Only James can make me cry . That's curious how sometimes the person you love the most is the one who hurts you the worst .  
  
Not knowing what to do, he takes me in his arms .  
  
That sight look so much like the night we got together . Could it be a sign ?  
  
« James, i'm so sorry . i messed up . I messed everything up» i say beteween sobs  
  
Please James, don't be angry, don't hate me .  
  
His hand ran through my hair and I feel a familiar sensation . He can make me feel good with a simple touch . How does he do ? He must be some kind of god . My god  
  
« Shh Siri, calm down . Everything's okay now. Please Sirius don't cry, i love you sweetheart » james says  
  
His words cause me to cry harder . Not from fear or anything but i cry of joy .  
  
The joy of having James back, still in love with me .  
  
And this time, no parents or Lily to stop this relationship  
  
I hold James tighter . I still fear he is going to vanish at every moment .  
  
James is crying too . I feel his tears on my neck and i can't bear that .  
  
He can't feel any hurt, he mustn't feel any hurt . I swear myself to protect him and to make sure he won't ever cry in his life  
  
After a few minutes I decide something's missing so, very slowly, i take his face in my hands and gently brush my mouth against his .  
  
It feels so good, i never felt that good in a very long time . I moan longly as james deepen the kiss, our tongues dancing together  
  
We don't want to stop but the need of air is too important .  
  
When we finally stop, i can see love in his eyes . And I can't stop wanting him in this moment .  
  
I know we'll need to talk, but tonight is about love  
  
Me loving my only one  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Well ? what did you think ?  
  
It was longer than the last chapter and I hope better .  
  
You're lucky i was in a generous mood, I was going to stop at « Please let it be my only one »  
  
So thank me with reviews : - )  
  
Next chapter soon but please review 


	3. Their perfect life

TITLE : He's the only one  
  
AUTHOR : Hollyva  
  
REVIEW AT : Estelle@mic.fr  
  
RATING : PG-13  
  
PAIRING : James/sirius Harry/Draco  
  
SUMMARY : Sirius has been alone for almost fifteen year . But he finally has a trial and a big surprise is in store for him  
  
AUTHOR NOTES : This chapter is much longer than the other two . I'm seeing the end of this fic . I think there'll be 2 more chapters .  
  
DISCLAIMER : All the characters in this story belong to JK Rowling  
  
PRONGS' CHALLENGE :see chapter 1 for info on the challenge  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
For the first time in what seems an eternity, I am waking up next to James .  
  
I still can't believe he's not angry with me after everything that happened  
  
Last night was wonderful . It was all I needed after fifteen years of terror, fifteen years without him . He was still the same James I knew . Always gentle , and caring . He surprised me by remembering what I liked, how I liked to be touched  
  
He is still sleeping. I've always liked to watch him sleep . He looks cute, almost angelic  
  
But I know that we will have to leave the bed soon . Harry is coming this morning but even if he is okay with that relationship, I'm sure he won't be pleased if he finds his father with another man in bed  
  
James is awaking, he looks at me with his chocolate brown eyes . God, how I missed this eyes .  
  
« Morning » he says  
  
I lock our lips together in a brief kiss before wishing him a good morning .  
  
« Did you sleep well ? » i ask, brushing his hairs with my hand  
  
« i did . Very good, actually .Thanks to you » he replies  
  
How good it feels to hear him say that . I hold him closer to me  
  
« You know we have to get up » I whisper in his ear « Harry will be here soon »  
  
« Yeah i know . Still, I don't want to leave the bed » james replied  
  
« Me neither, love . But don't worry, there'll be plenty of nights like this » i reply, grinning  
  
I kiss him longly before pulling away . I didn't realize getting up would be so hard .  
  
*****************  
  
Harry is coming by Floo powder and I'm surprised to see Remus with him . He probably wanted to see James too .  
  
I completly forgot about Remus yesterday . He was there at my trial . Harry must have told him everything .  
  
I look at harry, then at James . They are so much alike . I can say they are really happy to see each other .  
  
The more I think about it, the more I realize how hard Harry's childhood must have been . He had to grow up, without any kind of love.  
  
And James . James died knowing he would never have the chance to know his own son . To watch him grow . His first smile. His firsts words .  
  
This is so unfair . They are the most wonderful persons I know, and they had to suffer so much, because of me .  
  
Why didn't I shut up ? Why wasn't I the secret keeper ?  
  
Everything would have been much simpler  
  
Yes,Lily would still be there with James but as much as I hated her, I didn't wish her dead  
  
No.  
  
That would've hurt James .  
  
I know that even though he loved me, he loved Lily as well  
  
James is now looking at me, with a worried expression . I try to force a smile but he can see easily that i'm not well  
  
So he comes and takes me in his arms .  
  
I am so happy he's here .  
  
I raise my head and look at harry  
  
« Harry . I didn't have a chance to thank you for bringing James back . You could have chosen your mother too » i say to him  
  
He shakes his head and replies  
  
« No I couldn't have chosen her, Sirius . You see, when Dumbledore asked me which one of my parents I wanted to bring back, I didn't know what to say . I wanted to know both of them . »  
  
He pauses then says  
  
« But then I remembered what you told me about you and my dad . And I just knew . I knew I had to bring him back . For me, because I've always wanted to know my dad, but for you too, because I hate to see you sad »  
  
And that does it . I'm crying .  
  
For more than fifteen years, I've been alone. Everyone believed I was a traitor, a criminal  
  
Now I'm free, and something unbelievable happened, James is alive .  
  
I find the strengh to speak and says  
  
« Harry . I .You and James are such wonderful persons . I've never felt so loved in my whole life . Thank you »  
  
James hold me closer and harry joins us .  
  
One person is quiet . Remus .  
  
And I really don't know why .  
  
I look at him and he's crying too . But it's not tears of joy .  
  
Isn't he happy james is alive ? That I'm free ?  
  
« Remus what's wrong ? » i ask  
  
He looks at me, pain in his eyes and says  
  
« That's great . You three are the happiest people on earth . But what about Lily ? Are you going to pretend nothing happened ? That she never existed ? I certainly won't . »  
  
He pauses , then say  
  
« Because I loved her . »  
  
I'm shocked, and I can't tell James and Harry are too .  
  
James and I were his best friends ? Why didn't he tell us ?  
  
« I loved her » he continues « But of course, perfect James had her . But anyway, perfect James had everything . I thought you wouldn't seduce her, I was so sure you would stay with Sirius . And if you didn't, why choose lily evans ? »  
  
I didn't have a clue about that . I wish he had told me .  
  
But he doesn't stop there  
  
« Do you know what was worse ? Hearing her talk about your little dates, James . ' oh james is so nice, i like him so much' . Yeah, she loved you . And you just pretend nothong happened . So I'm going to go now . I don't want to be with a bunch of people who don't care about somebody who used to be so important for them » he says  
  
James open is mouth . I know he wants to say something but can't find the words  
  
« Look James I'm sorry . I shouldn't have reacted like that . You didn't know abotu my feelings for lily . Still, it hurts . I think I just need a few days to grieve » Remus says  
  
« Of course, I understand . But remember that you are welcome here » James replies  
  
Remus nods before apparating away  
  
I look at James. He understand what I want to ask him and says  
  
« I had to idea . I mean if i knew Remus loved Lily I would have found somebody else . There was a lot of fanciable girls at school . I wish he had told me »  
  
« Well you know how Remus is . He doesn't trust easily . But I agree with you, he should've told us . » i reply  
  
While we're talking about Remus, someone arrives by Floo powder . It's Draco . Harry's boyfriend . That's great . He is going to meet James  
  
Draco's arrival makes Harry smiles . He gets up and kisses him .  
  
It's nice Harry had somebody . And Draco truly makes him happy .  
  
Those two always remind me of James and I when we were at school .  
  
James looks at me, wondering what's going on . While he wouldn't have a problem with it, he doesn't know Harry is gay  
  
But Harry understand that and breaks the kiss to talk to his father  
  
« Dad, this is Draco, my boyfriend . We've been together fo almost two years »  
  
James, gets up, smiling . He knows Harry had a hard childhood and is glad to see his son finally has some happiness  
  
No one deserve happiness more than Harry  
  
James and Draco shake hands  
  
« Hi Mr Potter . I'm Draco Malfoy. You may have heard some evil things about my father but I don't live with him anymore . I live with my godfather . » Draco says  
  
« Living with your godfather is quite common this days » James says, grinning at me  
  
Then he asks  
  
« so, draco, who is your godfather ? »  
  
I see Harry tense . I really don't know why . Draco doesn't seem very confident either . Finally, Draco speaks up  
  
« well.. it's Severus Snape »  
  
Oh well I see why they were tense . Harry looks at me, a pleading look in his eyes .  
  
I understand he doesn't want me to be angry because of it . He doesn't want james and I to forbid him to see Draco, just because we hate Snape  
  
So I get up and say  
  
« Harry, Draco . Don't worry . The fact that Draco is living with Snape doesn't mean he's changed . » Harry is now smiling a little, squeezing Draco's hand  
  
Then I add  
  
« And I know what it is to be forbidden to see the person you love . And I wouldn't do that to anybody »  
  
I look at James . He understands and takes me in his arms before kissing me softly  
  
I don't want Harry to live the same hell I lived when I was apart from James  
  
I don't want that for anybody  
  
We spend the rest of the day, talking of our life . Harry and Draco tell us their stories and James and I tell them ours .  
  
Soon, the night falls, and Draco must go back .  
  
It has been a good day, except for Remus' little outburst earlier . But as Harry leaves James and I alone, nothing can stop me from being the happiest man on earth  
  
My love smiles at me before giving me a kiss . How I love when he does that .  
  
I swear he's the most wonderful kisser of the world .  
  
He finally leads me to our bedroom . The bed is not made . Well it would have been useless to do it sice tonight we're going to mess it up .  
  
Not that I complain .  
  
I can see we're on for another good night .  
  
*****************  
  
I'm watching James sleep in our bed . It's funny, I tend to do that a lot this days .  
  
I'm thinking of something .  
  
Maybe we could go on a trip . Harry, James and I .  
  
It would be nice, like a family trip  
  
The World quidditch Cup is in a few weeks . I'm sure James and Harry will be delighted if I get the places.  
  
Harry and James are just crazy about quidditch  
  
I try to go back to sleep, decided to have the tickets tomorrow . I'm sure the ministry will give me ticket . They feel like they owe me something .  
  
They damn well do .  
  
******************  
  
I'm up since seven o'clock . I left a quick note on the bed for James . I don't want him to worry .  
  
Well it went well with the ministry . At the last minute, I decided to take a ticket for Draco too .  
  
Poor Harry, if I didn't he would have felt isolated between all the kissing James and I will probably do .  
  
And I need to have James alone for a moment to . No. I mustn't think about that . It stresses me . i hope everything we'll be fine  
  
We probably have the four best places at the cup . it's going to be great  
  
We're leaving in a week .  
  
The cup is in France so maybe we could visit a little . It's a nice country . And a romantic one .  
  
It couldn't be more perfect  
  
***********  
  
« Hey Sirius. Where were you ? I saw your note but it didn't tell me here you went , I was worried » James says as I apparate into the house .  
  
I smile . Even if I gave him a complete plan of where I was going, he would still be worried .  
  
Harry is here too so I can tell them where I was  
  
« Well, i went to the ministry and . »  
  
Harry cuts me  
  
« Why ? is there a problem ? They don't want to give you the money they promised ? »  
  
« No, Harry everything is fine . I kinda profited of the situation to get four tickets for the final of the quidditch cup . Scotland-France . It's going to be a good match . I heard the Scotland team had the new Firebolt 3000 . » i say  
  
I see harry's face lighten up as he throws himself at me  
  
« Thank you so much Sirius . You know how much I love quidditch . Ron's father didn't have the places and I thought I couldn't go at all » my godson says  
  
« You're welcome Harry . For all we know, maybe in a few year you won't need to buy the tickets, you will be the England Seeker . And your dad and me will be in the stadium, worrying about you . And if that happens don't you dare make us pay the tickets to see you ! » I say, with a smile  
  
« Well, there is some good in that situation, after all .  
  
I'm glad you had the places, Siri . If I remember correctly, it's in France this year, right ? Well it's quite romantic . Will we have some time to visit ? » James asks  
  
« Of course . We arrive one day before the cup and we have one week after to visit » I explain  
  
Harry is trying to look happy for us but I can tell he isn't pleased by the last bit .  
  
« Harry what's wrong ? » I ask  
  
« Oh that's nothing Siri. really . It's just . Paris . I just thought that the day I'll see it would be with Draco . That's all » he says, a little disappointed  
  
« Oh well you will . You probably didn't hear it but I say four tickets . Who do you think the other is for ? » I tell, grinning  
  
Harry smiles at me . Now he is happy  
  
He goes in his room, saying something about telling this to Draco .  
  
While he is gone, James wraps his arms around me  
  
« I'm glad you took a ticket for Draco, love . While Harry will be with Draco, we will have some time to ourselves . It would be the best week of our lives » he says in my ear  
  
« I'm sure of it, Jamie . I'm sure of it » i reply  
  
************  
  
The week before the cup pass quickly and before we realize it, it's time to pack .  
  
I make an effort . James has always critized the fact I always take so much clothes .  
  
But only to see I'm not the only one . Harry and Draco are arguing downstairs .  
  
It looks like Draco's clothes take all the space in the luggages  
  
Potters definitely have a thing for men who take a lot of clothes with them but who know how to dress.  
  
Like me  
  
I smirk .  
  
James and I . Harry and Draco . We are a family now  
  
The four of us have suffered a great deal but now it's over .  
  
We are going to be happy . We are going to enjoy life.  
  
And we are going to start by a week in Paris  
  
  
  
***************  
  
« Sirius,where do we sleep ? » Harry asks me  
  
« I reserved an hotel for the whole week . I didn't want us to sleep by the stadium because of what happened in you fourth year, Harry . Draco and you can't apparate so I took you a portkey. » I explain  
  
« Oh great ! where is the hotel sirius ?» harry asks  
  
I can tell he is very happy and excited  
  
« Yeah ! we've been walking for an hour » Draco adds  
  
« Well it shouldn't be very far . I think it must be . Oh I see it. Right there ! » I say, pointing a building  
  
« Okay people listen to me » I say « I took two rooms . As you can guess the first is for Harry and Draco and the second for James and I . Kids, the number of our chambers is 314 . Yours is 389 . It's on the same floor but I thought it would be better if the rooms aren't very close . Cause you really don't want to know what James and I are doing at night »  
  
James is blushing and punch me in the stomach . I smile .  
  
Potter men blush so easily  
  
*************  
  
The morning after, everybody is ready by 9.45 am . The match begins at 10.30 so we must hurry a little  
  
« Is everyone ready ? » I ask  
  
The three of them nod  
  
We are a little late but anyway we have our tickets so .  
  
I look around . The kids are sleepy . I bet they didn't have much sleep last night .  
  
I take the portkey and hand it to Harry and Draco .  
  
« Okay . This portkey only works for two so James and I are going to apparate . We might be parted so I give you your tickets and we meet at the stadium » I say  
  
I hand them their tickets and watch them disappear as they touch the portkey  
  
I turn to James, smiling  
  
« The kids are gone, and they won't get near the stadium before. let's say . fifteen minutes .  
  
It gives us some time » I say  
  
But James isn't convinced  
  
« You know, Siri, I'd love to but I don't like leaving Harry and Draco alone » he says, smiling uneasily  
  
« Well, I'll be short then » i say, getting on my knee  
  
I see James is finally understanding what I want to say and his eyes begin to water as I took a small box out of my pocket, and open it .  
  
« James, since we're kids, I've loved only you . You are my only one , and I can't picture myself loving somebody else . You've always meant the world to me . When I was down, you were always there to comfort me .  
  
I remember in our third year, I broke your broom . And I felt so bad . i couldn't fix it and it was one of the last presents your dad gave you before dying . I didn't want to tell you, I was afraid you wouldn't trust me again.  
  
But you didn't say anything . And the morning after, you came with the same broom, but it looked new . It was a new one . The number on it wasn't the same . Still, you didn't make a comment on it  
  
You just said ' I thought i had lost it but I remembered I had given it to the house elves for it to be polishing ' . And you smiled at me .  
  
You knew I broke the thing you cared the most and you didn't care . You still loved me .  
  
I just .  
  
I guess what I'm trying to say is, James, will you marry me ? »  
  
The tears are freely sliding on his cheeks but he doesn't care  
  
« Yes . Yes Sirius . I want it more than everything » he says, still crying  
  
I put slowly the ring on his finger and kiss him like there's no tomorrow  
  
But there will be tomorrow . A tomorrow where James will be my husband.  
  
A tomorrow where we will be happy  
  
****************  
  
« Hey kids . Sorry we're late . » I say smiling  
  
Harry notices something is wrong and asks  
  
« What happened ? »  
  
James looks at me, wondering which one of us would tell them . I nod at him, he's going to do it  
  
« Well, I'm getting married again. Guess with who ? » he asks grinning  
  
Harry and Draco throw themselves at us, congratulating us .  
  
I'm glad they have no problems with that  
  
Now it's time for the match . We quickly take our sits and soon, the flyers enter in the stadium and the snitch is freed  
  
The exchanges between the chasers are very quick and the beaters have a lot of work . The two seekers are the only ones spared, flying a little higher  
  
While a man comments the match, I look at Harry . He is enjoying himself a lot . I knew he would like the quidditch match . Maybe we would get lucky and it will last a few days .  
  
I smile, we just look like the happiest family of the world .  
  
Until .  
  
« Sirius . » I hear James calling me . His face is white and he is in obvious pain .  
  
« James what's wrong ? » I ask.  
  
No answer  
  
« James ? are you okay ? » i insist  
  
James shakes his head while whispering  
  
« I love you »  
  
And before I realize what he just said, he is falling on the ground .  
  
And I don't know anymore, I just know that his heart, beats no more  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
********************  
  
Yeah Yeah I know, i'm mean but what would be the point of reading the perfect life ?  
  
There is two chapters left, though , so maybe there is hope for them (  
  
So review  
  
Hollyva 


	4. isn't that perfect

**TITLE :** He's the only one

**AUTHOR :** Hollyva

**EMAIL**: Estelle@mic.fr

**RATING :** PG-13 

**PAIRING :** James/sirius Harry/Draco

**SUMMARY :** Sirius has been alone for almost fifteen year . But he finally has a trial and a big surprise is in store for him

**AUTHOR NOTES :** Last chapter, I hope you enjoyed the story

** DISCLAIMER :** All the characters in this story belong to JK Rowling 

**PRONGS' CHALLENGE :**see chapter 1 for info on the challenge

---------------------------------------------

Two weeks . It's been two weeks since the quidditch cup . Two weeks since that dreadful incident

** *** FLASHBACK *****

" Sirius " James is calling me, His face white .He's in oblivious pain

" James what's wrong ? " I ask.

No answer. I'm worried

" James ? are you okay ? " i insist

James shakes his head while whispering

" I love you "

And before I realize what he just said, he is falling on the ground .

And I don't know anymore, I just know that his heart, beats no more

I'm starting to panic . I don't know what to do. I don't know what he has and how to remedy . Next to me, Harry is crying in Draco's arms .

And I know I have to do something .  
But what ? James needs to go to Hogwarts, but we can't apparate there .   
I need to think . Think about something .

It's not working, I can't do this . I need to find a solution and fast . I'm sure if the roles were inversed, James would know exactly what to do .

Harry is crying harder and it's not helping . Why is the world spinning ? why is everything moving ?

The mediwizards are coming . I hope they will take care of James . The world keeps spinning and before i know it, I faint .

***** END FLASHBACK *****

It's my fault . If I didn't faint, I could have been able to do something, to answer the questions the mediwizards asked

But I couldn't

I guess I just didn't realised . 

But it's true . We don't know when James will wake up . Hell we don't even know if he will wake up .

He looks almost peaceful . I wonder if he is hurting . Pomfrey says he's not . I hope she's right . I can't bear the thought of James hurting. And I wonder 

How am i going to make it ? How am I going to survive if he doesn't wake up ?

He's all my life , since we're kids .

When he was with Lily, it was bearable . At least, I still had my best friend . 

But now I don't have anything . 

And to know I had him for a few weeks . Perfect Happiness But it was taken away from me 

My only chance of happiness

Somebody is talking to Pomfrey . I'm surprised when I see the one who were, a few seconds before talking to the witch .

The ones, actually

And it costs me a lot of self control to stay in my sit .

" Snape, how nice to see you ! I had a dream where one of your potion killed you . poison actually . But dreams don't always come true , do they ? " I tell him, my eyes flashing with anger

" Boys, boys, calm down now " The Headmaster, the second person who just came in tell us

But neither of us is paying attention . We are still glaring at each other .

" Severus is here to check the effect of the healing potion on James " Dumbledore explains . A few days ago, Snape made a potion that could have helped James, I didn't want him to get near James, but if it could save him .

But I'm not in the same mood

" Certainly not " I almost shout " Your potions did nothing but hurt James lately . You can't be that good at potions"

***** FLASHBACK *****

I'm sitting in a chair .

James has been in the hospital wing for three hours . Snape is next to Pomfrey . Trying to figure what he did wrong, making the potion to bring James back . 

" I found it ! The mistake . It's really small . You see I didn't put enough of " he can't finish his sentence

I'm up and screaming

" SMALL ? James is in a coma because of your mistake and you're calling it small ? "

I don't remember the rest of the conversation . He must have replied something mean, after all, it's Snape .

But i don't remember

***** END FLASHBACK *****

" I won't let that greasy got next to james . he's sick enough " i say

That does it . He raises his fit to hit me but I'm faster, and hit him on his jaw .

" STOP NOW " 

I've never seen Dumbledore that mad. But he's right, as always . We shouldn't be fighting

Snape is finally checking on James . My eyes never leave him . I don't trust him

Finally he turns to Dumbledore and says

" It's not working as fast as it should "

I look at him , angry like never before 

" What ? what does that mean ? "

" It means that you brought Potter here too late " he says with a sneer

" How dare you ! How dare you say it's my fault ! "

I launch myself at Snape, ready to hit him again but Dumbledore tear us apart with his magic

I can't take this anymore, I don't want to see him .

" Get out ! " i shout

With a last glare, Snape leaves the room, Dumbledore behind him .  
I sigh and sit down next to James 

" They left " I tell him

" I can't believe Snape blames me for what happened . Some things never change . My hate for him will never change as well as my love for you.

I remember when we used to play pranks on him . it was the good times . You, me, Remus and well

He was greasy Snape, top students at potions . Remus wasn't far behind him . I remember clearly Snape's face when Remus beat him at potions

It was memorable . Looks like Snape wasn't that good

If he was he wouldn't have made the mistake that cost you your life

No.

I refuse to think you're dead . You will wake up, soon, and kill me for worrying .

The healing coma Pomfrey put on you will save you . I believe in you James, I know you will make it

You're strong, you've always been strong . 

You can't give up, James, not now . I will stay with you until you wake up

Think about the happy life we'll have .

We'll get married "

I can't take it anymore, tears are coming up to my eyes

" I was so happy to finally ask you to be my husband . It's all I've wanted since shcool

But life must be angry with me. She had to take you away from me

A small mistake in the potion , Snape says .

Small, indeed, but big enough to put you into a coma

But you will wake up, an everything will be okay again .

I know it "

I hear the door opening and look at the one standing by it . It's Draco . And suddently, i remember . Harry . I completly forgot about harry since the quidditch cup . He mustn't be feeling well .

I get up, ready to hear what Draco has to say

But he says nothing, as an incomfortable silence sets up . I'm the first to talk

" What do you want ? " It sounds harsher than I had planned but I'm too tired to think about it

" I just came to see how you were doing . Harry is getting worried . He didn't see you for the last two weeks "

Two weeks . Has it really been that long ?

That long since i shut myself to the world, staying at the same place , eating almost nothing .

" Look, I'm sure Harry is worried, but I'm fine . Harry has you . And if i don't stay here, James won't have anybody . " again with the harshness

" Yes, Harry has me . But it's not enough . For a few weeks he had the life of his dreams and suddently, it's all gone and he doesn't understand why . He's blaming himslef . You know how harry is . Everytime something comes wrong, he thinks it's his fault . " Draco explains

He is right, harry is like that . i can't believe I've been that selfish, not caring about Harry

" You've already lost James , don't lose Harry too " he says before leaving the hospital wing

And I'm once again alone with my thoughts

I look at the sleeping form next to me . He's not really dead. Pomfrey put him into a healing sleep . But she said he may never recover .

And Draco made me realise I can't afford to wait until he is awake .

I have to leave , but not before talking to James one last time

" James. Hey, it's me .

I don't know if you can hear me, I really need to talk to you . 

Looks like our life isn't so perfect huh ?

I don't know what's worse . You never coming back or the knowledge I had you for two wonderful weeks, and that you've been taken away from me.

I really thought everything was going to be alright . I was free and you were here . We were a family

It couldn't be more perfect !

There's nothing I wouldn't do to wake up next to you one more morning, to make love to you one last time .

God if I could, i would stay next to you forever.

But I can't .

Harry needs me . He really does . I hadn't realized . i've been selfish. I didn't realize while I lost my love, he lost his father .

I could never pretend I'm a good father like you are . But I'll try to be good

Harry will be happy . I can promise you this .

I'm sure he will be the greatest wizard ever .

He will find a cure for lyncantropy or something .

Can you imagine . Harry finding a potion that could make Remus normal whereas Snape failed .

Or he will be the best quidditch player ever . I will buy him the best brooms and watch if the team is paying him enough

This way, he could stop working in his thirties and enjoy a quiet life with Draco

Those two are going to be together forever

They have this connection that so many people have .

I think it's wonderful harry found it .

You don't know what I learnt today ?

It was my fault you died . Snape didn't say it that way but it was very clear

But again, maybe it's my fault.

According to him, If I had thought of taking you to Hogwarts sooner, there wouldn't be so much damage

I believe in miracles, james

You loving me, is a miracle

You coming back is another one .

Then why can't you come back again ?

Life would be so much simpler.

I'm free, maybe too much . I don't know what I'm going to do with all that time

But I guess you can't come back .

If Pomfrey says so, then It must be true . But how i wish I could join you !

But then again, I can't, still because of Harry

I can't leave him on his own , you know that . 

I imagine perfectly whar you would say if you knew I was thinking of ending my life ' Sirius, are you nuts ? Think about the ones who love you !'

There isn't much of them you know

Actually, there is only one : Harry .

Without you I'm lost , James .

But I have to find my way  
Believe me James I don't want to.

But I have to .

I'm sorry love but I have to go

Don't worry, I'll visit you often, I promise . You'll never be alone .

Goodbye James

I love you "

I can't find the force to leave but I have to

I kiss James, my love, my only one, one last time, before leaving behind me, the best moments of my life

THE END

Well i'm glad this is over . This is getting to depressing . but I promess I'll write so james/sirius soon, happier this time .

Review please

Hollyva  



End file.
